Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear 'is a level 9 boss mob. He and the Cave Monsters are the most powerful mobs in the game. He is one of the 4 bosses in the game, along with Rogue Vicious Bee, King Beetle, and Stick Bug. Tunnel Bear spawns in the White Tunnel. The entrance to the tunnel is inside the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch and Stump Field. The White Tunnel To enter the White Tunnel, go to the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. You can either jump through the chimney on the top, or you can go in the right end of the converter and then drop down into the chute. (You may need enhanced jumping abilities, for example Hiking Boots, to jump up to the chimney. Alternatively, you can climb the hill to the yellow cannon and jump down from there.) You'll land in a small entryway with two green walls and two white walls. One of the white walls is semi-transparent. Go through the transparent white wall to find the tunnel. Move quickly into the tunnel, because once you go through the white wall, Tunnel Bear will drop down through the roof very near there. If Tunnel Bear does not appear and instead you see a countdown timer floating in mid-air, then you have defeated him too recently, and you'll need to wait out the respawn timer. To exit the tunnel, use the teleport pad near the middle and press E. Basic Strategy Tunnel Bear has 10,000 health and kills you instantly if you get too close. (And "too close" is not the same as "touching".) However, he trudges slowly at a constant speed, on a completely predictable path: straight towards you. Thus, the recommended strategy for defeating him is to walk in front of him, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead him down the tunnel. An alternative is to keep him near the beginning of the tunnel and to keep to one side and occasionally jump around him. The alternative only works at the beginning because of the tunnel tapering down the further down you get. You have two and a half minutes to defeat Tunnel Bear. There's a despawn timer above his head showing how much time you have left. Note, though, that it usually takes Tunnel Bear less than two and a half minutes to traverse the length of the tunnel. He respawns every 2 days (48 hours) (40 hour 48 minutes with a Gifted Vicious Bee), but he will respawn earlier with a Gifted Vicious Bee or certain Stick Bug amulets. Drops Note that unlike other mobs, Tunnel Bear drops his tokens in a straight line. Guaranteed (first defeat) * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) OR Star Egg * Honey Guaranteed (subsequent defeats) * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 5 Royal Jelly * 10 Tickets * 5 Moon Charms * 5,000,000 Honey Possible (subsequent defeats) Note that it is possible to get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, ''Treat × 50 and Treat × 500 from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops is increased by Loot Luck. * Royal Jelly (increments of 5, 10, 20, or 50) * Tickets (increments of 10, 15, 25, or 100) * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) * 25-250 Gumdrops * Ant Pass * 15-50,000 Treats * 50-500 Sunflower Seeds * 50-500 Pineapples * Baby Bee Egg * Enzymes (increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10) * Oil (increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10) * Magic Bean (increments of 1, 5, and 10) * Star Jelly (possibility of getting multiple) * Glitter (increments of 1, 5, 10, or 25.) * 5-50 Moon Charms * Star Egg * Diamond Egg * Stingers * Micro-Converter (increments of 1, 5, or 10) * Night Bell Tips to Defeat * '''Have bees with a high attack stat. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Brave Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, and Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. Bees with Rage, Focus, and Melody abilities will raise the effectiveness of your entire hive, either by boosting attack (Rage) or by increasing critical chance/power (Focus/Melody), or by having a gifted Rage Bee or gifted Brave Bee. * Have bees that have token links. Bees such as the Music Bee have the ability Token Link. If a token is too close to Tunnel Bear, use the token link instead of going back to get a Rage, Focus, Melody, or Impale token. That way you won't have to go back and risk getting killed. * If possible, get bees that are the level of Tunnel Bear (level 9) or higher. Bees that have a lower level than the enemy might miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear with the length of the tunnel, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack him. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat him. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, he will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you. * When Tunnel Bear is at low health, don't do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear is at low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees defeat him. * 'Keep a distance between you and Tunnel Bear. ' Many players die because they do not keep their distance. The farther you are, the more space you have to collect tokens, but don't stray past your bee's attack range. * '''Keep jumping throughout the tunnel. '''Bees that drop ability tokens will drop them closer to you and keep attacking the mob if you are jumping. If you have a Vicious Bee, this method will be more useful to you. This works with every mob in the game, and not just Tunnel Bear. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the tunnel. RobloxScreenShot20181019 150200150.png|Tunnel Bear's Death RobloxScreenShot20181129_210638363.png|The new tunnel. Tunnel Bear's Respawn timer.PNG|Tunnel Bear's Respawn Timer Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the tunnel. * When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he laughs and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, he will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing you. Sadly, this in turn resets his health. * This bear is the first bear in the game that is hostile to players. Shadow Bear doesn't count (because the floor kills you, not Shadow Bear). * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for him or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * There is a glitch where the Tunnel Bear can spawn outside the tunnel. If this happens, you can defeat him easily as he can't reach you. * The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for the code "Wink". * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit high so you don't need to touch him to die (think of it like King Beetle's "aura"). * Tunnel Bear is the second boss added to the game. * Before the Nov. 25, 2018 update, the tunnel was wider, so it was possible to pass Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear, Onett and Gummy Bear were "Naughty this year", as stated by Bee Bear. * Tunnel Bear drops loot in a straight line instead of in a circle. * Tunnel Bear and Rogue Vicious Bee are the only bosses who don't give you an amulet. * As of the 4/5/18 update, there is now a visible timer. Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses